Hide and Seek
by Midoririn chann
Summary: "Hey, mau bermain petak umpet denganku?"/ Kuroko tidak pernah menyukai permain petak umpet sekali pun semenjak dia kecil. Namun entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, dia terjebak permainan petak umpet bersama dengan Tuan Akashi./ Read n Review, okay?
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, mau bermain petak umpet denganku?"_

_1... 2... 3..._

_'Ahh.. aku tidak ingin bermain ini..'_

_4... 5... 6..._

_'Aku tidak ingin bersembunyi...'_

_7... 8... 9..._

_'Ini Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan...'_

_...  
_

_'Tolong.. temukan aku!__'_

_10!_

"Aku menemukanmu, Kuroko"

.

.

.

**Hide and Seek**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, sho-ai, BL, dll

_jaa,_

***enjoy your reading***

.

.

.

.

.

_Petak umpet_

Salah satu permainan yang tidak disukai Kuroko Tetsuya sejak dia kecil.

Tujuan daripada permainan ini adalah bersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan oleh si 'penjaga', namun bila dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang mencarinya, permainan ini menjadi tidak ada artinya.

Selama ini, inilah yang selalu dialami oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki hawa kehadiran yang rendah.

Sejak bersekolah di sekolah dasar. Setiap kali dia bermain petak umpet bersama orang-orang dikelasnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa atau berhasil menemukan dirinya. Secara teori, dengan tidak menemukan dirinya, maka dia telah menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Namun pada kenyataannya, bukannya 'tidak bisa' menemukan, namun lebih tepatnya, dia tidak dicari sama sekali karena eksistensinya yang telah terlupakan sepenuhnya.

Dilupakan, diabaikan dan tidak pernah ditemukan, adalah situasi yang selama ini selalu dialaminya. Terlalu sering hingga dia tidak lagi tahu apa yang dirasakannya ketika berada dalam situasi itu. Sedihkah? Sakitkah? Kesalkah? Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus atau sebaiknya dirasakannya. Dia tidak tahu, tapi...

"Aku menemukanmu, Te-tsu-ya"

Satu hal yang pasti saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak ingin di temukan oleh pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijūrou ini.

Bagaimana dan kapan awal mula dari ini semua? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya. Yang jelas, suatu ketika, dia dan pemuda Akashi ini tiba-tiba saja memulai permainan petak umpet yang sangat dibencinya. Meski begitu, meski dia tidak menyukai permainan ini, Kuroko tetap saja bisa dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa permainan ini merupakan spesialisasinya. Hanya saja, eksistensi orang yang bernama Akashi ini, entah bagaimana selalu berhasil menemukannya dan menghancurkan kebanggaannya itu.

Sejujurnya dia merasa senang, karena akhirnya seseorang bisa menemukannya dalam permainan yang baginya sangat menyebalkan ini. Dia senang, karena eksistensinya akhirnya diakui oleh seseorang. Dia senang, ada orang yang tidak mengabaikan dirinya sama sekali. Dia mungkin akan berterimakasih pada pemuda Akashi Seijūrou itu karena berhasil menemukannya dan menyadari keberadaannya. Seandainya saja, satu 'peraturan' itu tidak diberlakukan dalam permainan petak umpet mereka.

Satu peraturan yang sebenarnya cukup mudah dan simpel serta menguntungkan baginya. Atau setidaknya, seharusnya menguntungkan untuknya. Seandainya saja pemuda Akashi itu tidak bisa menemukan dirinya. Dia terlalu naif dan meremehkan kemutlakkan pemilik rambut merah itu. Dia tidak pernah mengira, raja iblis yang serba bisa itu akan dengan mudahnya berhasil mendeteksi kehadirannya dan menemukan dirinya dalam waktu singkat. Alhasil, dia kini menyesal semenyesal-menyesalnya karena telah setuju dengan permainan dan peraturan yang dibuat sang kaisar.

_[Peraturannya gampang saja, kau hanya perlu sembunyi dariku selama waktu yang ditentukan, jika berhasil, maka permintaan tidak masuk akal apapun darimu akan kukabulkan untukmu bahkan meski kau memintaku menjadi pelayanmu sekalipun. Sebaliknya, bila kau tidak bersembunyi dengan baik dan membiarkan dirimu tertangkap olehku, maka...]_

"Tolong hentikan, Akashi-kun.."

Laki-laki berambut merah yang dipanggil 'Akashi' itu menyeringai dan menikmati perlawanan yang diberikan Kuroko terhadapnya. Kuroko seketika itu juga merasa bodoh sekali karena telah dibutakan oleh tawaran menggiurkan dari sang kapten hingga menerima permainan menyebalkan ini begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia tidak pernah mengkalkulasikan situasi dimana dirinya akan ditemukan oleh Tuan Akashi. Sekarang, sedikit terlambat baginya untuk merasa menyesal. Dia terlanjur menyetujui permainan petak umpet yang berbahaya ini.

Sang kaisar pun kini menjilati sudut bibirnya sambil menatap lekat wajah manis Kuroko.

"Hentikan? Ini kemenanganku yang ke-411 kalinya, kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memintaku berhenti, Tetsuya"

Kuroko terdiam saat itu juga. Tubuhnya telah menyerah memberikan perlawanan terhadap Akashi. Perlahan, dia mulai menutup matanya dan membiarkan sang kaisar melakukan semaunya terhadap dirinya. Dia mengerti sekali, dia sama sekali tidak memliki hak ataupun kekuatan untuk melawan. Karena dia sendiri yang menyetujui ini, dia harus menanggung akibatnya sendiri.

Aah, ini sungguh menyebalkan untuknya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersembunyi dari raja iblis ini? Kenapa hanya raja iblis ini yang selalu berhasil menemukan dirinya kapan dan dimanapun dia bersembunyi? Kenapa dia selalu harus dilecehkan oleh raja iblis ini setiap kali dia kalah dalam permainan ini? Kenapa saat ini si raja iblis menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Kuroko?

Kuroko segera membuka keolpak matanya dengan bingung. Iris birunya segera diarahkannya kepada Akashi-sama yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya sambil mengeluarkan aura 'lemah' disekitarnya. Pemandangan itu membuatnya sedikit tercengang. Oke, harus diakui, ini hal yang tidak biasanya bagi Kuroko. Normalnya, Tuan Akashi ini pasti sudah 'menyerang'nya habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Melihat Akashi yang seperti itu, tanpa sadar, tangan Kuroko mulai menyentuh pelan kepala merah itu dan mengelus lembut rambut halus miliknya.

"Akashi-kun..."

Terhadap suara Kuroko yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, Akashi segera membalas,

"Tolong.. peluk aku hari ini, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sambil kembali menatap Akashi yang terlihat aneh itu. Biasanya, Tuan muda Akashi tidak akan repot-repot memintanya dan langsung memeluknya begitu saja jika memang itu yang diinginkannya. Melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu, alasannya pasti hanya satu. Di dunia ini, hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Akashi-sama menjadi seperti itu, hal itu pasti...

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan tunanganmu?"

Akashi tidak menjawabnya dan hanya terus diam sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kuroko. Kuroko pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Akashi sambil memeluk pelan tubuh yang kini terlihat lemah itu. Tangannya pun mulai mengelus lembut punggung sang kaisar dengan pelan.

Padahal kalau soal memerintah orang dan berbuat sesukanya, dia jagonya. Tapi kalau sudah bermasalah dengan nona tunangan saja, kaisar tiran ini selalu sok lemah seperti ini. Bahkan sampai-sampai dia tidak membalas pelukan Kuroko meski biasanya selalu melakukan hal yang lebih parah. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Kuroko selalu sebal dengan pemilik rambut merah ini. Kenapa dia harus menunjukkan sisi lemahnya seperti ini kepadanya? Rasanya benar-benar mengesalkan saja!

"Tetsuya.."

Kuroko sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Akashi yang dari tadi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Sesaat, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat karena mengira Akashi telah membaca pikirannya. Tangannya pun tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kaisar itu.

"...apa kau... mau jadian denganku?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diajukan sang kaisar segera membuat tangan yang mengelus lembut punggung sang kaisar berhenti bergerak. Si pemilik tangan itu pun segera melepas pelukan mereka berdua dan menatap tajam ke mata rubi sang kaisar.

"Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun.."

Nada bicara yang datar itu entah bagaimana terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah memelukmu.. permainan petak umpet kita selesai.."

Kuroko berkata lagi sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya yang dingin itu. Sejenak, Akashi terdiam menatap datar ekspresi yang tidak biasanya dari Kuroko itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali.. mungkin besok aku akan menantangmu bermain lagi.."

Setelah itu, Akashi pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga itu. Kuroko masih terdiam membatu di tempat sambil melihat kearah pintu tempat Akashi keluar. Bibir bawahnya digigitnya dengan kuat.

"Baka..."

Dia membencinya. Dia sangat membenci Akashi Seijūrou karena telah membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi tidak karuan. Dia benci Akashi yang mengatakan 'ayo jadian' dengan mudahnya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Dia benci bagaimana dia sesaat berpikir ingin menyetujui ajakan itu. Dia benci... bagaimana dia jatuh cinta pada Akashi Seijūrou padahal selama ini selalu dilecehkan olehnya.

Aah, ini benar-benar mengesalkan! Sejak kapan dia mulai memiliki perasaan kotor seperti itu terhadap kapten basketnya? Padahal dia sudah terang-terangan tahu, bahwa Akashi Seijūrou itu seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya. Dia juga sudah sangat tahu bahwa Akashi Seijūrou memiliki seorang tunangan, gadis tentunya, yang sangat dicintainya. Dia tahu Akashi tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Dia tahu semua itu tapi, kenapa masih menumbuhkan perasaan kotor ini?

Dia bukan gay atau homo atau sejenisnya. Dia masih tetap merasa Momoi dan gadis-gadis lain di kelasnya itu manis. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa akan pernah jatuh cinta pada teman baiknya, Aomine, ataupun pada teman-teman lainnya di klub basketnya. Tidak, bahkan membayangkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada lelaki saja sudah cukup membuat dia mual dan merinding. Lalu kenapa Kenapa dengan Akashi Seijūrou? Kenapa dengan orang yang selalu melakukan pelecehan terhadap dirinya? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa paham dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Seharusnya... aku tidak usah setuju saja dengan peraturan yang tidak masuk akal itu...'

_[Sebaliknya, bila kau tidak bersembunyi dengan baik dan membiarkan dirimu tertangkap olehku, maka kau harus menjadi alat pelampiasanku, bagaimana?]_

'Alat' pelampiasan. Artinya, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Akashi Seijūrou terhadapnya, dia tidak berhak menolaknya, memprotes ataupun membantah. Dia juga tidak berhak mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Akashi melakukan semua pelampiasan itu. Dia hanya bisa dan boleh diam saja menerima semua perlakuan Akashi terhadapnya. Dan dia harus siap di buang suatu saat nanti ketika dirinya tidak lagi berfungsi. Karena dia hanyalah 'alat' yang ditemukan oleh Akashi Seijūrou.

.

* * *

.

_"Kuroko Tetsuya? Tidak tahu... aku tidak tahu murid dengan nama itu di kelasku.."_

'Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Kita sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan, kau lupa?'

_"Begitu ya? Ibunya menelpon karena sepertinya dia masih belum pulang rumah sejak tadi.. kau yakin dia tidak bermain bersamamu?"_

'Ada! Kami ada main bersama! Kami bermain petak umpet bersama!'

_"Ung! Hari ini aku bermain petak umpet bersama yang lainnya, etto.. Riku-chan, Mayu-chan, Acchan, Keita dan Shouta! Aku tidak ingat bermain dengan anak yang bernama Kuroko itu.."_

'Apa maksudmu tidak ingat? Kita bermain bersama kan? Kau yang menjadi penjaganya dan kau masih belum menemukanku..'

_"Begitu? Baiklah, okaa-san akan memberitahukan ibunya..."_

'Tidak! Dia berbohong! Dia bersamaku hari ini! Kumohon dengarkan aku!'

_"Ung! Dan juga, okaa-chan, hari ini aku lagi-lagi berhasil menemukan mereka semua dengan cepat!"_

'Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Kau belum menemukanku! Kau sama sekali belum menemukanku!'

_"Benarkah? Hebat sekali kamu bisa menemukan semuanya.."_

'Tidak! Itu tidak benar, dia belum menemukanku! Kumohon, dengarkan aku! Aku... aku.. tolong.. seseorang.. temukan aku!'

_._

* * *

_._

"...ya? Tetsuya? Kalau kau tertidur disini, kau bisa masuk angin.."

Kelopak mata Kuroko segera terbuka seketika itu juga. Keringat dingin bercucuran menuruni keningnya. Napasnya juga sama sekali tidak beraturan dan detak jantungnya tidak stabil. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan menatap pemuda yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Suaranya tertahan.

"...Aka...shi-kun?"

Kuroko masih belum terbangun betul dari tidurnya. Sesaat, mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya terus bergeming di kepalanya. Wajahnya yang kini telah kehilangan warnanya menatap kosong wajah Akashi yang berada tepat di depannya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak itu. Hingga akhirnya, begitu dia benar-benar tersadar, Kuroko segera bangkit berdiri dari lantai perpustakaan itu dan menatap bingung Akashi.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Sedikit aneh bagi Kuroko melihat Akashi berada di tempat dia berada saat ini. Dia tahu perpustakaan sekolah mereka adalah tempat umum yang bebas di akses oleh siapa saja. Dan dia juga tahu terkadang Akashi akan berkunjung ke perpustakaan itu ketika pulang sekolah. Yang membuat Kuroko bingung adalah, bagaimana Akashi bisa menemukan sudut ruangan lantai dua yang tertutupi oleh rak-rak besar dan tinggi?

Tempat itu sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh siapapun bahkan oleh petugas perpustakaan sekali pun. Karena selain harus melewati rak-rak buku raksasa yang terasa seperti labirin, disana juga hanya terdapat buku-buku lama yang tidak lagi dicari orang. Tempat itu sendiri jarang disadari oleh orang-orang meskipun Kuroko segera menemukan tempat itu ketika pertama kali mengunjungi perpustakaan. Tapi itu pun karena dirinya merasakan suatu ikatan dengan tempat itu. Dia merasa tempat yang tidak disadari oleh orang-orang dan selalu diabaikan itu adalah tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Itu sebabnya, dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Tuan Muda Akashi juga akan menyadari tempat itu. Walaupun, Kuroko sesungguhnya tidak begitu terkejut melihat Akashi berhasil menemukan tempat itu.

Apa boleh buat, kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaannya dan menganggap dirinya yang lemah berguna. Menemukan satu atau dua tempat yang tidak disadari oleh kebanyakan orang pasti merupakan hal yang mudah baginya.

Menatap lurus ke mata Kuroko, Akashi hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban.

"Daripada itu.. lagi-lagi aku berhasil menemukanmu.. sekarang, tutuplah matamu.."

Kuroko segera menuruti perintah Akashi dan menutup matanya meski dirinya masih berada dalam kondisi bingung. Perlahan, dia bisa merasakan Akashi berjalan mendekatinya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Baru saja merasakan tangan Akashi menyentuh lembut wajahnya, mata Kuroko segera dibukakannya kembali dengan lebar. Kuroko pun segera mendorong pergi tubuh Tuan Akashi sambil memundurkan badannya sendiri. Matanya menatap kesal pada Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi segera memiringkan kepalanya dengan polosnya menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksud 'apa'? Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku hanya ingin mengambil penghargaan atas kemenanganku.."

Kening Kuroko semakin mengerut kesal menatap sang kapten. Diam-diam Akashi sebenarnya menikmati ekspresi manis yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh anggota basket bernomor punggungkan 15 itu. Namun saat ini Kuroko benar-benar serius merasa kesal dengan kaptennya itu.

"Penghargaan atas kemenangan? Kita sama sekali tidak ada janji bermain petak umpet saat ini! Hanya karena kau bertemu denganku disini, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyatakan kemenanganmu!"

Akashi segera mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Tidak masalah kan? Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku menemukanmu disini.."

"Ya, tapi kita tidak sedang bermain! Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban menjadi 'alat'mu ketika kita sedang tidak bermain.."

"Meski begitu, aku tetap menemukanmu, sesuai perjanjian, jika kau membiarkanku menangkapmu, kau harus menjadi 'alat'ku"

"Tidak bisa! Karena perjanjian itu berlaku ketika kita sedang bermain!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan peraturan itu hanya berlaku ketika sedang dalam permainan.."

"Meski begitu-"

"Aku menemukanmu, kau adalah alatku"

Kekeras kepalaan Akashi membuat Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Ini menyebalkan sekali. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membantah Akashi. Laki-laki pemilik rambut merah itu terlalu egois untuk dibantah. Rasanya, Akashi yang lemah pagi ini seperti hanya sebuah ilusi saja.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa waktu dan tidak menemukan cara menolak Akashi, Kuroko pun menyerah dan menutup matanya dengan ragu.

"Lihat? Akan lebih gampang jika kau menuruti perkataanku kan?"

Akashi pun kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Akashi-kun, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Sangat, sangat menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar sangat, sangat memben-"

Semua gerutuan Kuroko segera terhentikan oleh satu ciuman dalam yang di berikan oleh Akashi. Kuroko merasa sangat kesal, namun disaat yang sama, dia juga menikmati ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Akashi itu. Bukan salahnya bila dia menikmati ciuman itu, karena selain karena Akashi adalah seorang ahli ciuman, siapa yang tidak akan menikmati bila mendapatkan ciuman panas dari orang yang dicintainya?

Meski begitu, Kuroko sangat sadar, bahkan ciuman yang sangat dinikmatinya itu pun, hanya bentuk pelampiasan Akashi terhadap tunangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak selama ciuman itu berlangsung, namun disaat yang sama, dia menginginkan ciuman itu. Rasanya sungguh sangat ironi, menikmati sebuah ciuman yang sesungguhnya tidak ditujukan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Holaa, Midorin desu ~

Diluar dugaan, cerita ini menjadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan Midorin #sweatdrop

awalnya cuma pengen nulis oneshot, tapi jadi kebablasan dan nulis panjang lebar, karena itu, maafkan Midorin yang lagi-lagi menulis multichapt padahal proyek sebelumnya belum di selesaikan! #sujud

Tapi untuk cerita Midorin yang ini, akan tamat hanya dalam 3 chapter kok (ini prediksi sih), jadi tenang saja, Midorin tetap akan menyelesaikan cerita multichpater yang satunya lagi meski midorin ragu ada yang nungguin update ceritanya #garuk2 tanah

yang jelas,  
sebelum Midorin curhat panjang lebar ga jelas,

Terimakasih telah membaca fic gaje ini, Midorin menantikan review dari kalian oke? #chu

biar pun kayaknya ga ada yang nanya, chapter berikutnya akan diusahakan di update dengan cepat!

Once again, thank you for reading ^^

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah, sebagai penghargaan kemenanganku yang ke-414 kalinya, kau harus menemaniku kencan hari ini.."

Kuroko hanya diam saja menanggapi pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Akashi kepadanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia hanya bisa diam saja. Akashi sudah memperjelas ucapannya, dia harus menemaninya kencan hari ini. Reaksi apalagi yang bisa dia berikan selain diam dan menurut saja?

Lagipula, sesuai perjanjian mereka, seorang 'alat' seperti dia tidak berhak bertanya alasan perbuatan pelampiasan yang setidak masuk akal apapun dari Tuan Akashi Seijūrou ini. Lagipula, menduga dari permintaan(perintah)nya, palingan Akashi sedang stress karena tidak bisa kencan dengan tunangannya berkat pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Disinilah tugas Kuroko sebagai alat pelampiasan untuk menghilangkan perasaan stress-nya Tuan Muda Akashi.

Karena sudah merupakan fungsi sebuah alat untuk memberikan kepuasan kepada pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, sho-ai, BL, dll

_jaa,_

***enjoy your reading***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terus.. meski kau mengatakan kita harus kencan hari ini, kenapa pada akhirnya kita malah berdiam diri di perpustakaan?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di lantai perpustakaan dan membaca sebuah buku. Kuroko tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa tempat kencan mereka malah di lantai dua perpustakaan, di sudut ruangan tempat biasa dia berada? Sebelum itu, membaca buku bersama dalam diam seperti ini, memangnya bisa di sebut kencan? Dan lagi, kalau memang hanya ingin duduk membaca buku, kenapa tidak duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di tengah ruangan? Kenapa harus repot-repot memilih tempat terpencil yang tidak ada kursi dan mejanya? Benar-benar deh! Apa yang dipikirkan kapten basketnya itu, Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa paham. Akhirnya, setelah melakukan _tsukomi_***** habis-habisan secara mental, Kuroko pun ikut duduk di sebelah Akashi dan ikut membaca buku yang baru diambilnya dari rak buku.

Biarpun dibilang membaca, sebenarnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi pada bukunya. Kepalanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan, apa yang sedang di rencanakan raja iblis Akashi Seijūrou ini. Untuk Kuroko yang telah terbiasa merasakan pelecehan oleh Akashi-sama, diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti ini terlalu mencurigakan hingga dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir. Matanya pun akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti memberikan sebuah lirikan curiga sesekali kepada Akashi.

"Tetsuya"

Panggilan Akashi segera membuat Kuroko bergidik kaget.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

Untungnya nada bicaranya masih bisa terdengar monotone dan tidak mencurigakan. Kuroko pun segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada pemuda berambut merah disebelahnya yang masih fokus menatap bukunya.

"Aku memerhatikan dari tadi, tapi kau.. sepertinya tidak tenang sekali melihat aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu.."

***Deg!***

Kuroko tersentak mendengar ucapan Akashi. _Sasuga_ Akashi-sama, dia dengan gampangnya membaca pikiran Kuroko yang memiliki wajah sedatar papan itu. Kuroko pun terpaksa pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Akashi dengan wajah datar kebanggaannya.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi segera menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya dan menatap lurus ke mata safir Kuroko.

"Aku mengajakmu kencan di perpustakaan hari ini karena aku ingin kencan pertamaku terjadi di perpustakaan, aku tidak menyangka, Tetsuya akan terus berpikiran kotor selama kencan denganku.."

Wajah Kuroko segera membeku saat itu juga.

Apa? Tadi Akashi berkata apa? Dia berpikiran kotor? Asal tahu saja, penyebab dia berpikir macam-macam itu gara-gara Akashi selalu melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya. Itu sebabnya, bukan salahnya bila dia berpikir Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu padanya di perpustakaan ini kan?

Kuroko pun segera menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Akashi dengan jelas.

"Berpikiran kotor? Selama ini, siapa yang selalu melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku!? Siapa yang selalu melampiaskan kebutuhan seksualnya yang tidak tersalurkan padaku!? Untuk seseorang yang telah banyak melakukan pelecehan terhadapku, Akashi-kun tidak berhak mengatakan itu!"

Seringaian segera terbentuk di wajah tampan sang raja iblis.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus terlihat tidak tenang dari tadi? Mengaku saja Tetsuya, kau berharap aku..."

Akashi segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Kuroko. Lidahnya segera memanfaatkan celah yang diberikan oleh Kuroko akibat efek dari keterkejutannya. Dengan gerakan yang liar, lidah tersebut kemudian segera menari-nari dengan ahlinya di dalam mulut kecil itu.

Jadi pada akhirnya mereka melakukan ini ya? Kuroko dengan cepat segera beradaptasi dengan situasi itu dan membiarkan lidah Akashi mengacau di dalam mulutnya yang tidak berdaya itu. Kelopak matanya pun perlahan mulai tertutup seiring dengan perasaan nyaman yang Kuroko rasakan akibat ciuman itu. Sayangnya, ciuman itu segera berakhir sebelum Kuroko sempat merasa puas. Akashi telah memisahkan bibir mereka berdua dan menatap dalam-dalam mata birunya.

"...melakukan ini kan?"

Wajah Kuroko segera menunjukkan semu merah yang samar. Pipinya segera dikembungkannya dengan kesal sambil matanya balas mengembalikan tatapan Akashi. Dia pun segera berkata,

"Aku tidak berharap begitu, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kesal itu. Menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Kuroko, Akashi segera kembali ke posisi semulanya dan berkata,

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menginginkan itu, kau terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu sih.."

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam sambil mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya. Harus diakui, dia mungkin sedikit, benar-benar hanya sedikit, mengharapkan ciuman itu. Itu sebabnya Kuroko tidak bisa membalas ucapan Akashi sama sekali. Bahkan sebenarnya, dia sedikit berharap mereka melanjutkan ciuman itu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak lagi peduli, meski hanya ciuman pelampiasan, meski sesungguhnya tidak ditujukan untuknya, dia menginginkannya. Dia ingin mendapatkan ciuman dari Akashi Seijūrou ini.

Memikirkan ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu sendiri. Apa seperti kata Akashi dia akhirnya mulai berpikiran kotor? Apa dia mulai menjadi seseotang yang mesum seperti kaisar tiran Akashi Seijūrou itu? Kuroko segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil merasa depresi. Dirinya terus berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh di dalam kepalanya.

Akashi kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah tidak jelas Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya..."

Suara Akashi membuat Kuroko segera kembali memandang wajahnya.

"Kali ini, mau kencan benar-benar denganku? Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi hari ini.."

Meskipun perasaan bingung dan kesalnya masih bercapur aduk, Kuroko pada akhirnya hanya menyetujui ajakan Akashi. Lagipula, menolak pun percuma, karena pada akhirnya, kaisar egois ini pun hanya akan memaksanya hingga dia pergi bersamanya. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari perpustakaan itu dan melakukan kencan(?) yang sesungguhnya.

.

* * *

.

Mata Kuroko memandang kosong ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berlutut sambil berdoa dengan tenang di depan sebuah makam. Saat Akashi mengatakan ada tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya, Kuroko tidak pernah mengira Akashi akan membawanya ke makam ibunya. Ini pertama kalinya, Kuroko melihat ekspresi Akashi yang terlihat benar-benar sangat tulus. Kuroko jadi berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, apa benar tidak apa-apa dia yang menemani Akashi ke makam ibunya? Bukannya seharusnya saat ini Akashi datang bersama nona tunangan dan bukannya bersama dengan penggantinya? Kuroko hanya bisa merasa bersalah pada ibu Akashi dan diam-diam berdoa meminta maaf.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku ke makam ibuku.."

Akashi berkata tiba-tiba begitu selesai berdoa. Kuroko hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala pelan. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar begitu melihat senyuman tulus yang ditunjukkan oleh Akashi padanya.

Apa senyuman itu juga, sesungguhnya ditunjukkan kepada nona tunangan? Kalau benar begitu, meski dia merasa bersalah dan meski seharusnya dia tidak boleh berpikir begitu, dia merasa senang karena bukan nona tunangan yang menemani Akashi ke makam ibunya. Kuroko tidak ingin Akashi menunjukkan senyum tulus itu pada tunangannya.

'Ahh, aku benar-benar manusia yang sangat rendahan..'

.

* * *

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka dari makam, Kuroko dan Akashi sama sekali tidak banyak berbicara. Begitu mencapai ke persimpangan jalan juga, keduanya hanya saling mengucap 'sampai jumpa' dan berpisah karena arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Hanya saja, Kuroko tidak pernah mengira akan mendapatkan sebuah masalah ketika pikirannya sedang penuh dengan berbagai perasaan bersalahnya. Dia tidak pernah mengira, 'nona tunangan' yang selalu bertengkar dengan Akashi dan selalu membuat Akashi sedih itu, akan muncul di hadapannya tepat setelah dia dan Akashi berpisah.

Kini, dia dan nona tunangan duduk bersebelahan di ayunan sebuah taman yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Kuroko. Atmosfer disekitar mereka berdua terasa sangat canggung. Atau setidaknya, Kuroko yang merasa canggung dengan situasi itu. Dirinya masih merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah menjadi pengganti si nona tunangan untuk Akashi. Ditambah, dia telah melihat senyum tulus Akashi yang sesungguhnya di tunjukkan untuk nona tunangan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Tidak, sebenarnya fakta bahwa dia merasa lega karena bukan nona tunangan yang melihat senyum tulus itulah yang paling membuat dia merasa bersalah. Kalau boleh jujur, nona tunangan adalah orang paling terakhir yang ingin di temuinya saat ini.

Mereka telah duduk lebih dari setengah jam di taman itu. Namun, belum ada satu pun pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka hanya duduk dengan diam di ayunan itu sambil sesekali berayun dengan pelan.

Kuroko sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi mereka. Menilai dari raut wajah si 'nona tunangan', sepertinya dia sedang memiliki masalah dengan Akashi. Dan untuk nona tunangan ini tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu dengannya, Kuroko bisa menebak, kira-kira, 'sesuatu' itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang nona tunangan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan dengan situasi itu lagi, Kuroko pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ano.."

Nona tunangan berhenti mengayunkan ayunannya dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kuroko.

"Aku yakin kita belum saling mengenalkan diri, karena itu, sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kuroko Tetsu..."

***Plak!***

Ucapan Kuroko segera terhenti di tengah-tengah. Matanya terbuka lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Segalanya terjadi sangat cepat hingga dia tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana, tetapi, rasa perih di pipi sebelah kirinya benar-benar membuat dia sangat terkejut. Matanya segera menatap bingung kearah nona tunangan yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya. Ribuan pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

Kenapa?

Nona tunangan itu terlihat sangat marah menatap Kuroko.

"Mengenalkan diri? Itu tidak diperlukan, Kuroko Tetsuya! Aku hanya akan memperingatimu hari ini, aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Seijūrou, tapi berhentilah mendekatinya! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dibelakangku, itu sangat menjijikan tahu! Berselingkuh dengan seorang laki-laki? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Seijūrou, tapi tolong jangan merusak Seijūrou lebih dari ini! Dia adalah anak dari pewaris salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah! Hubungan kalian hanya akan membuat dirinya di pandang rendah oleh orang-orang!"

Nona tunangan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terdiam kaku di ayunan taman itu. Kepala Kuroko tertunduk ke bawah memikirkan semua ucapan menyakitkan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh nona tunangan. Tangannya pun mengusap pelan pipinya yang masih terasa perih itu. Di kepalanya, hanya satu pikiran yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Peran 'alat pelampiasan' telah berakhir disini.

Waktu bagi dirinya untuk dibuang telah tiba. Lagipula cepat atau lambat, dia juga memang akan dibuang suatu saat nanti. Melihat dari aksi nona tunangan, Kuroko sudah cukup yakin bahwa dia sangat mencintai Akashi sama seperti Akashi mencintainya. Karena itu, Akashi tidak lagi membutuhkan alat untuk pelampiasan. Kuroko juga tidak perlu lagi menjadi objek pelecehan Akashi. Tidakkah kedua hal ini merupakan kabar bahagia? Kalau begitu kenapa? Kenapa airmata terus mengalir turun dari kedua matanya? Kenapa dadanya terasa lebih sakit dibanding pukulan di pipinya? Kenapa dia merasa sesedih ini meski telah menyiapkan diri untuk di buang?

Seharusnya dia sejak awal membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya kepada Akashi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Holaa, midorin disini ~

chapter 2 update! #thumbs #claps #banzaii

apa cerita ini aneh? apa cerita ini aneh? #panik #paranoid

pokoknya, untuk yang uda membaca chapter ini, benar-benar, arigatou gozaimasu yo! untuk yang sudah memberikan review juga terimakasih banyak ~

berikutnya adalah final chapter, sebelum itu, mohon berikan Midorin review, kritikan dan saran ya ~

Thank you for reading, again

see u next chapter ~


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin menantangmu bermain petak umpet hari ini.."

Mata safir yang cerah itu memandang lurus dan tajam ke dalam mata berwarna senja milik Akashi Seijūrou. Ekspresi si pemilik mata safir terlihat sangat serius dan tidak biasanya. Akashi tahu ekspresi itu. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari pemuda manis di depannya. Itu adalah ekspresi ketika pemuda itu telah memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu dan tidak akan mundur hingga sesuatu itu tercapai.

Apa yang telah diputuskan atau ingin dicapai oleh pemuda biru di depannya, Akashi tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ketika pemuda itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, artinya, Akashi juga harus menanggapi pemuda itu dengan serius.

"Jarang melihatmu menantangku duluan, Tetsuya.."

Akashi menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian. Mata rubinya balas menatap lurus dan tajam ke dalam mata safir pemuda biru terang di depannya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergidik menanggapi tatapan dan seringaian Akashi sedikit pun. Sehingga Akashi pun kemudian kembali berkata sekali lagi kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku paham.. katakan peraturannya.."

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak sambil menarik napas singkat sebelum kemudian menjawab,

"Aku 'penjaga'nya dan Akashi-kun yang akan bersembunyi, permainannya... di mulai dari sekarang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hide and Seek**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, sho-ai, BL, dll

_jaa,_

***enjoy your reading***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tantangan permainan petak umpet yang Kuroko ajukan pada Tuan Muda Akashi Seijūrou telah berlangsung selama 27 menit. Dan tepat pada menit ke-27 itu, Kuroko pun berhasil menemukan Tuan Muda Akashi. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain di area atap sekolah yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki oleh murid. Atmosfer diantara keduanya terasa sangat berat sebelum Tuan Akashi mulai menunjukkan seringaian andalannya kepada Kuroko dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Selamat Tetsuya, Kau menemukanku.."

"..."

Kuroko tidak merespon dan terus menatap lurus mata rubi yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tidak. Lebih datar dari biasanya. Akashi pun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi yang datar itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terlihat senang meski telah mengalahkanku. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"..."

Sejenak, Kuroko menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya pada Akashi di dalam benaknya.

"Itu tidak benar Akashi-kun, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya, kali ini giliranmu yang akan mendengarkan permintaanku.."

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu padaku, Tetsuya? Menjadi pelayan pribadimu?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Kemarin malam, dia sudah memikirkan dan memutuskan benar-benar permintaan yang akan dimintanya pada Akashi seandainya dia berhasil menang hari ini. Meski begitu, sesaat, ketika Akashi menanyakan hal yang diinginkannya, permintaan lain melintas sejenak di benaknya.

'Aku ingin kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu dan membalas perasaanku..'

Kuroko segera merasa ingin menertawakan dirinya saat itu juga. Kenapa keinginan menyedihkan seperti itu terlintas dibenaknya? Bukannya dia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dimintanya pada Akashi ketika menang hari ini? Lalu kenapa?

Kenapa kata-kata yang sudah direncanakannya dengan baik kemarin malam hingga tidak tidur sama sekali malah tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini? Kenapa skenario yang sudah di bayangkannya dengan susah payah untuk hari ini malah tidak sanggup dia lakukan? Kenapa saat ini... dadanya terasa sangat sesak sehingga untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit apalagi untuk berbicara?

Kuroko merasa ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu kalau bisa. Dia terus diam sambil menahan dirinya yang mulai merasa ingin menangis. Dia yakin sekali, jika dia mengeluarkan suara sekarang, dia pasti akan menangis detik itu juga. Sungguh, saat ini dirinya pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan di depan Akashi. Itu sebabnya Akashi terus menatap lurus dirinya tanpa memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

Perlahan, Kuroko pun mulai menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan menatap kedua ujung kakinya dengan berbagai emosi bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Dia telah terdiam cukup lama dan situasi hening mulai semakin terasa tidak nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Meski begitu, apa boleh buat? Suaranya terasa tertahan di tengah tenggorokkannya. Akashi yang mulai hilang kesabaran pun segera berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat khawatir.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sa-"

"Berhenti"

Langkah kaki Akashi segera terhenti dengan satu ucapan dari Kuroko. Kuroko pun perlahan mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap Akashi yang kini berjarak hanya dua langkah saja darinya. Mata birunya kini menunjukkan dengan jelas resolusi yang telah dibuatnya. Memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar, Kuroko akhirnya mengucapkan permintaannya kepada Akashi dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat.

"Aku ingin.. berhenti menjadi alatmu, Akashi-kun.."

"..."

Akashi terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Alisnya terangkat bersamaan dengan keningnya yang mulai mengerut seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dia gidak paham dengan maksud Kuroko. Kuroko pun sekali lagi mengulangi ucapannya kepada Akashi dengan suara yang lebih jelas kali ini.

"Aku tidak mau lagi.. menjadi alat pelampiasanmu terhadap tunanganmu, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin berhenti.. itu.. permintaanku.."

"..."

Akashi masih tetap terdiam di tempat sambil mencoba memproses semua ucapan Kuroko ke dalam kepalanya. Matanya bisa melihat tatapan penuh tekad yang dipancarkan oleh mata safir didepannya. Menutup matanya sejenak, Akashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menjawab,

"Baiklah, aku paham.."

Seketika itu juga, Kuroko merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya seolah retak karena ucapan singkat itu.

Meskipun dia sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk dibuang oleh Akashi Seijūrou, meskipun dia sudah menduga akan situasi ini, tetapi, Akashi yang menyetujui permintaannya begitu saja tanpa menentang atau mempertanyakan apa-apa, sesaat membuat Kuroko merasa sangat kecewa. Seolah, dia benar-benar hanya sebuah alat yang kini tidak lagi memiliki fungsi apa-apa dan hanya perlu dibuang. Tanpa sadar, kening Kuroko pun mulai mengerut dan matanya mulai memandang wajah Akashi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Apa selama ini eksistensinya benar-benar tidak lebih dari sebuah alat saja? Apa setelah semua hal yang dilakukan Akashi terhadapnya, Akashi dengan segampang itu menyingkirkannya begitu saja? Apa setidaknya, sedikit pun perasaan sayang dan tidak rela tidak Akashi rasakan untuknya? Apa dia benar-benar... tidak memiliki arti apa-apa untuk Akashi? Kuroko merasa sesak.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak dengar? Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu menjadi alat pelampiasanku terhadap tunanganku.."

Kuroko segera sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak. Mata birunya tidak lagi bisa menahan cairan hangat yang mulai bermunculan di sudut matanya. Akhirnya, beberapa tetes airmata pun mulai berjatuhan.

"Dengan... begini.. ini akan menjadi.. permainan petak umpet kita yang terakhir.. ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum pahit dengan wajah masih tetap tertunduk. Suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahandan tidak jelas. Aah, dia benar-benar sudah merusak skenario-nya sendiri.

Saat ini, menurut skenarionya, seharusnya dia mengatakan itu dengan suara lantang sambil tersenyum cerah. Sayang sekali perasaannya terlalu kacau untuk peduli dengan skenario bodoh yang dibuatnya. Yang mampu dia lakukan saat ini, hanyalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sambil menahan isak tangisnya yang mendesak keluar. Dia bahkan tidak lagi peduli dengan kehadiran Akashi yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dia ingin menghilang saja dari sini sekarang juga kalau bisa.

Namun, tawa kecil dari Akashi segera menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. Keningnya berkerut. Dia merasa sangat heran saat itu juga. Apa bahkan Akashi pun menertawakannya saat ini? Sungguh? Apa dia benar-benar terlihat semenyedihkan itu hingga Akashi pun menertawakannya? Ini sungguh penghinaan terbesar baginya.

"Terakhir? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tetsuya? Apa kau menjadi besar kepala karena berhasil mengalahkanku satu kali? Kau lupa aku sudah menang melawanmu 416 kali? Butuh 415 kali lagi bagimu untuk boleh mengakhiri permainan petak umpet ini.."

"..."

Kuroko menggertak giginya mendengar ucapan itu. Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja diucapkan si raja iblis itu?

"Apa kau tidak paham, Akashi-kun? Aku sudah bukan alat pelampiasanmu lagi! Meski kita kembali bermain petak umpet ini lagi, dan kau berhasil mengalahkanku lagi.. kau tidak lagi memiliki keuntungan apa-apa kan? Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesukamu terhadapku lagi! Aku sudah tidak berguna bagimu!"

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang masih menunduk sejenak sebelum menghela napasnya dengan pelan.

"Yang tidak paham itu kau, Tetsuya.."

Tangan halus yang tidak begitu besar milik Akashi pun segera menarik lengan putih Kuroko dan segera menutup jarak dua langkah diantara mereka berdua. Mata mereka segera bertemu begitu Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget akan tarikan tiba-tiba itu. Wajah Akashi terlihat sangat serius dan mungkin.. kesal? Sesaat, Kuroko sedikit merasa takut. Akashi mengabaikan yang diberikan Kuroko.

"Kata siapa kau bukan alat pelampiasanku lagi,Tetsuya? Aku memang mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk berhenti menjadi alat pelampiasanku terhadap tunanganku, tapi, Tetsuya, aku tidak ingat mengijinkanmu berhenti menjadi alat pelampiasanku terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Mata Kuroko segera melebar menatap pemuda merah di depannya. Keningnya kembali mengerut dengan bingungnya

"...apa.. maksudmu?"

Akashi segera tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Kuroko seolah sudah menduga reaksi itu.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Sepertinya kau telah salah paham tentang sesuatu, Tetsuya. Karena itu, anggap saja sebagai bonus hadiah dariku, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu.."

Akashi pun segera melepas tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lengan Kuroko dan segera kembali memberi jarak beberapa langkah diantara mereka. Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan membatu di tempat saja karena sesungguhnya dia masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan ucapan Akashi. Matanya terus terpaku pada sosok merah yang mengambil beberapa langkah mundur darinya dengan tatapan bingungnya dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pemuda merah itu. Akashi pun segera membalas tatapan bingung Kuroko dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kau lihat, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat kusukai tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku terhadapnya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku mendekatinya dan berada di sisinya, dia selalu menghindar dan bersembunyi dariku. Tapi justru karena itulah, keinginan kuatku untuk memilikinya, menyentuhnya dan menciumnya, selalu merasukiku dan membuatku merasa hampir gila setiap harinya. Itu sebabnya, terhadap permainan petak umpet ini, aku menyelipkan peraturan 'alat pelampiasan' padamu, karena aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan alat pelampiasan yang bisa membuatku tetap waras setiap harinya. Karena itulah, kau masih belum boleh berhenti menjadi alatku, Tetsuya.."

Kepala Kuroko entah sejak kapan telah kembali tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisinya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar entah karena menangis ataupun karena kesal. Karena sebagian wajahnya telah tertutupi oleh rambut depannya, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kuroko saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak berani menebak apa yang Kuroko sedang pikirkan saat ini setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Suasana pun berubah kembali menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, tidak lama kemudian, Kuroko yang masih menunduk ke bawah itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang pelan dan sedikit tertahan.

"...apa.. apaan itu? Jangan.. bercanda, Akashi-kun... Kau memiliki.. tunangan seorang gadis dari keluarga ternama yang sangat kau cintai.., tidak mungkin.. kau akan menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya.."

Akashi menghela napasnya.

"Untuk percaya atau tidak, itu hak-mu sepenuhnya, yang jelas, aku hanya tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadikan permainan hari ini menjadi permainan terakhir kita, karena, sudah kubilang kan? Aku masih membutuhkan alat pelampiasanku.."

"..."

"..dan sebagai informasimu saja, pertunanganku itu diatur dan direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua kami dengan tujuan politik, jadi tolong jangan seenaknya membuat cerita cinta diantara kami. Dan juga selain itu.."

"..."

"Pertunangan itu telah lama batal semenjak aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada Kuroko Tetsuya"

Tubuh Kuroko sedikit bergidik kaget mendengar pernyataan terakhir Akashi. Meski begitu, Kuroko tetap dengan keras kepala mempertahankan posisinya dan sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah Akashi. Kepalan tangannya pun menjadi semakin kuat saja.

"..meski begitu.., katakan saja Akashi-kun berkata jujur saat ini, tapi, daripada menggunakan alat pelampiasan, kenapa tidak langsung katakan perasaanmu saja kepada orangnya langsung? Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan menahan diri untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau kan?"

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Kuroko.

"Ucapanmu sedikit kejam, kau tahu? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Aku tidak sejahat itu. Dan juga, aku sudah mengajaknya untuk jadian denganku beberapa kali, sayangnya dia sangat tidak peka dan selalu menolakku dengan tatapan dingin andalannya. Karena itu, aku masih tetap membutuhkan 'alat'ku untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan ini.."

Kuroko menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan segera menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Begitu ya? kalau begitu, Akashi-kun, sungguh sayang sekali, tetapi, kelihatannya aku memang tidak bisa menjadi alat pelampiasanmu lagi.."

"...hmm, dan kenapa demikian?"

"Karena kurasa, perasaanmu sejak sudah lama juga telah dibalas oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Kuroko mengangkat wajah manisnya dan segera menatap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Di pihak Akashi sendiri, Akashi telah membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lembutnya yang seolah telah menduga segalanya. Akashi pun segera menghela napasnya sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"Begitu ya.., yah, meskipun itu merupakan kabar yang bagus, dengan penuh permintaan maaf, sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu berhenti menjadi alatku.."

Kuroko segera memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku belum tahu apakah dia akan suka bila aku menyentuhnya atau menciumnya, bagaimana kalau dia membenci interaksi itu? Aku tidak mau memaksanya melakukan hal yang dibencinya. Karena itu, aku masih akan tetap membutuhkan alat pelampiasanku.."

Kuroko segera terdiam. Benar-benar deh. Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sejak kapan Akashi Seijūrou yang dia kenal peduli dengan perasaan orang lain? Bukannya, hanya dengan dia menginginkannya saja maka dia akan mendapatkannya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang yang berkaitan adalah motto hidupnya? Kenapa sekarang malah berlagak peduli dengan perasaan lawannya? Kuroko benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ini, sampai-sampai kau mempertimbangkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyentuhnya meski kau dengan santainya selalu melecehkanku begitu saja tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaanku.."

Nada bicara Kuroko yang penuh dengan sarkasme membuat Akashi tertawa pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, karena itu, aku tidak ingin menciumnya kalau dia memang tidak ingin aku melakukannya, beda ceritanya bila melakukannya dengan alatku.."

Kuroko pun segera menghela napasnya dengan pelan.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menciumnya saja sekarang? Mungkin setelah itu dia akan memberitahumu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap ciumanmu.."

Akashi segera tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, mungkin aku memang harus mencobanya.."

Akashi pun segera melangkah maju mendekati Kuroko dan menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua sekali lagi. Dia segera membingkai wajah manis Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, Akashi segera memajukan kepalanya ke depan hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kuroko. Keduanya pun segera saling berbagi sebuah ciuman panjang yang lembut dan hangat.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Kuroko dan Akashi melakukan ciuman seperti itu. Dan sebenarnya kalau mau jujur, ciuman mereka yang kali ini jauh lebih kalem dan tidak dalam seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka ketika Kuroko masih menjadi alatnya. Malah bisa dibilang, ciuman itu terasa sangat kaku seolah itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Meski begitu, bagi Kuroko, ciuman itu mungkin ciuman terlembut pertamanya yang pernah dia terima dari Akashi. Terkesan canggung dan sangat berhati-hati, namun disaat yang sama juga sangat merangsang seluruh syaraf Kuroko.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga keduanya memerlukan udara dan terpaksa harus berpisah. Mata keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sambil berusaha menstabilkan pernapasan mereka yang tidak teratur. Akashi pun kemudian segera tersenyum lembut begitu pernapasannya mulai perlahan normal.

"Jadi? Menurutmu Kuroko Tetsuya suka berciuman denganku?"

Kuroko membalas tersenyum tipis kepada Akashi.

"Aku tidak yakin.. mungkin bila kau melakukannya satu.. tidak, sepuluh kali lagi padanya maka dia akan memberitahumu..."

Akashi segera tertawa kecil.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku jadi berharap dia tidak akan pernah memberitahuku selamanya.. karena aku ingin bisa menciumnya lebih dari sepuluh kali.."

Setelah itu, keduanya segera tersenyum memandangi satu sama lain sebelum kemudian kembali berbagi ciuman lainnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Akashi-kun, soal permainan petak umpet kita.. kurasa kita memang harus tetap melanjutkannya.."

"Hmm? Dan kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sangat senang setiap kali Akashi-kun berhasil menemukanku, lagipula aku masih berhutang 415 kali permainan untuk menemukanmu, kan?"

"Hmm, begitu ya? Aku tidak masalah jika Tetsuya memang ingin melanjutkannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat peraturan baru?"

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm, setiap kali kau berhasil menemukanku, aku akan memberimu sebuah ciuman dan setiap kali kau gagal menemukanku, kau yang akan memberiku ciuman dan Tetsuya dilarang berhenti bermain permainan ini hingga hutang 415 kali mu terlunaskan.."

"... lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah hutangku terlunaskan?"

"Tentu saja.. aku akan membuatmu berhutang 415 kali lagi kepadaku, Tetsuya.."

_Karena, berapa kali pun kau menemukanku, aku juga akan menemukanmu sebanyak itu, karena itu, jangan menyesal karena sudah ditemukan olehku hari itu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**[A/N]**

hola, Midorin disini!

Akhirnya midorin berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic multichapt ini /iyeeei/

atau.. ga juga sih.. hahaha.. sebenarnya masih ada satu chapter tambahan lagi setelah ini. Jadi, mohon maaf karena melanggar janji tentang akan membuat fic ini menjadi 3 chapter saja! #bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf sambil jedotin kepala ke meja

sebenarnya tadinya mau end disini.. tapi ada beberapa hal yang sedikit bikin ga puas. Dan lagipula, ending ini sungguh gaje.. karena itu, midorin akhirnya kepikiran utk bikin satu chapter tambahan lagi meski ga janji kapan chapter itu selesai #dirajam (mohon dimaklumi karena mood menulis saya seperti badai, kadang muncul tiba-tiba dan kadang juga hilang tiba-tiba)

yang jelas, terimakasih karena telah membaca hingga chapter ini! Midorin terharu sekali karena kalian masih tetep bertahan membaca fic abal-abal ini hingga titik ini.. #sob.

Kritik dan saran kalian saya trima dengan tangan terbuka, jadi, jangan malu2 dan ungkapkan saja ketidak puasan kalian terhadap cerita saya ~

dan juga terima kasih karena telah memberikan review utk chapter-chapter sebelumnya, midorin sungguh terharu pas bacanya! #hiks

dan untuk **Bona Nano** -san, maafkan saya kalau karakter Tetsuya disini terkesan menyebalkan.. saya gak sadar membuat karakternya jadi begitu,, jadi jangan kesal sama tetsu-chan,, kesal saja dengan midorin.. (karena saya maso, aya terima kok di keselin orang #ditimpuk) hehe ~ dan juga terimakasih karena telah memberikan review ya.. hehe

_Sore jaa,_

thank you for reading this fic again~

see u next chapter, okay? (I promise it'll really be the last chapter so pelase stay with me a little bit longer, 'kay?)


End file.
